Camcorder
by Illectric
Summary: Apa yang tersisa? Handycam putih kesayanganmu. SasuNaru.


**CAMCORDER**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Slash, Boy's Love, MxM, Possibly Typo's**

**Summary : **Apa yang tersisa? Handycam putih kesayanganmu.

**Notes : **Galauness. Fiksi. Kalau ada kesamaan tidak bermaksud disengajakan. Kebut setelah tryout, jadi tentu saja hasil menggalau gara-gara dicekoki tes ini itu.

* * *

Dua buah pil anti depresan diteguk secara langsung.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berpotongan asimetris duduk di salah satu sofa biru beludru. Tangannya memegang sesuatu berwarna putih.

Pik.

"Huh, tidak kuliah?"

Si korban yang ditanya mengangguk singkat. Cenderung tidak peduli.

"Hari ini makan apa Sasuke?"

Rambut acak-acakan berwarna pirang menyembul dari balik bahu bidang Sasuke. Kedua tangan orang itu terkalung pada leher Sasuke, memegang sebuah handycam putih yang sedang merekam wajah mereka berdua. Senyum lebar dikeluarkan Naruto tepat pada handycam di tangannya. "Menghadap kesini sebentar Sas~"

Sasuke mendorong dahi Naruto yang berada tepat di sebelah wajahnya tanpa membalik pandangannya dari semangkuk irisan tomat segar yang diperciki air lemon. "Minggir bodoh, kau menggangguku," sahutnya pelan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto yang bagi Sasuke tidak usah ditanyakan pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, melihat bahan-bahan yang biasa tercecer di meja dapur. Membuat si rambut pirang mengerang kesal karena dorongan Sasuke pada dahinya, dia berbalik mundur sambil menghentakkan tungkai kaki kurusnya yang terbalut celana jeans berwarna biru.

"Ah, Sasuke-Brengsek-Sialan!" raungnya sebal. Naruto menghentakkan kaki berjalan keluar dari counter dapur dan duduk di ruang makan yang letaknya berdampingan tanpa sekat-sekat pemisah. Kata Sasuke merepotkan jika dapur dan ruang makan harus dipisah sekat, karena dari sini Sasuke bisa dengan mudah memamerkan bakat dapurnya pada semua orang yang berkunjung dan duduk di ruang makan, sekalian ajang _showing off_ pada orang-orang dan membuat mereka iri sambil menggumamkan betapa beruntungnya seseorang yang bisa tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke karena tidak perlu khawatir tidak bisa makan dan dijamin perut kenyang.

Bagi Naruto yang tinggal dengan Sasuke, dia anggap hal ini menyebalkan. Sasuke memang dianugerahi bakat memasak yang bisa membuat orang bertepuk tangan dan berdecak penuh kekaguman, namun semua bahan dasar utama masakannya tidak akan pernah jauh-jauh dari yang namanya tomat. Sup tomat, sandwich tomat, salad tomat, saus tomat dan jus tomat. Oh, Sasuke sedikit bereksperimen dengan masakannya karena Naruto pernah merengek mengancam tidak mau makan, dan jadilah –ramen tomat. Maniak tomat satu itu.

"Ya, sudah kita berdua saja. Tanpa Sasuke, cih." Naruto berbicara sambil menggerutu, memegang handycam dengan kedua tangannya yang memiliki lengan panjang.

Naruto berkedip sambil merapikan helai-helai rambutnya pada pantulan lensa. "Sekarang dengarkan aku, karena aku sedang bête maka aku akan menyanyi."

Naruto menarik napas panjang. "La. La. La. Aku sayang sekali Dorae-"

Seonggok kulit lemon terlempar mengenai belakang kepala Naruto, otomatis dia berteriak kesal. "Aduh! Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Tidak seberapa sakit memang dilempar dengan kulit jeruk, beda lagi kalau dilempar batu yang bisa menyebabkan tumor di kepala jelas dengan sikap _hyper_nya dia akan membawa Sasuke ke pengadilan. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah penghinaan. Penyanyi yang sedang konser tidak seharusnya dilempari sampah dapur.

"Berisik. Jangan mencemari telingaku dengan suara tak berbentukmu." Suara tanpa nada Sasuke terdengar dari balik counter, celemek hitam yang dibelinya karena menurut Sasuke tidak akan terlihat dekil jika terciprat noda menjadi pemandangan si tampan Sasuke pagi itu. Lensa handycam menyorot penampakan Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga pinggangnya, sebagian tubuh kekar itu tersembunyi dalam counter dapur yang bermotif garis-garis hitam putih.

"Ngajak ribut ya?" Handycam diletakkan di atas meja dengan kasar. Naruto menyingsingkan lengan kemeja panjangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dapur menjadi arena peperangan bagi keduanya.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajah. Kepala bersandar di atas sofa. Menggeser video berikutnya.

"Sas! Sasuke! Lihat ke kamera!" Suara rusuh itu milik Naruto, siapa lagi memangnya?

Sebuah suara yang jika tidak merengek, menggerutu, mengoceh, menggumam, memaki, mengomel atau meributkan sesuatu maka marah-marah. Suara yang selalu memenuhi gendang telinga Sasuke tiap harinya.

"Pasti bukan hal penting yang mau kau sampaikan padaku. Berani bertaruh," sahut suara tanpa kemunculan yang bicara.

"Apa hanya hal-hal penting saja yang boleh kubicarakan denganmu? Cih," dengusnya.

Seraut wajah luar biasa manis dengan kaos oblong putih terlihat memanggil-manggil Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. Ada kernyitan dalam dahinya yang jika di zoom penuh akan memberi aksen keriput pada wajahnya, wajah yang tiap hari mengisi rumah mereka bak foto seukuran satu halaman penuh pada headline koran. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah jenuh asalkan itu wajah Naruto.

"Ya."

"Dengar Sasuke, membuat kenangan itu penting. Nanti kalau kau sudah tua kau akan selalu mengingat bagaimana Naruto, sahabatmu ini akan berbicara panjang lebar dan mengakui 'Ah, Naruto benar aku jadi ingat bahwa aku mempunyai orang spesial ketika muda dulu. Tentu saja, Naruto yang tampan, siapa lagi.' Nah! Dengarkan kalau aku sedang berbicara!"

Naruto mengclose up wajahnya sendiri dan mulai mengoceh bicara bak host acara gossip menyiarkan hot topic mingguan. Si ini selingkuh dengan si itu atau si itu yang ternyata hamil dengan si ini. Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar sehabis mandi terlihat malas. Kalau begini Naruto akan mulai mewawancarainya, membicarakan hubungan mereka pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas paling tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar _wishy washy_ tidak penting khas Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa yang di duduki Naruto. "Berisik." Tetes-tetes air masih tersisa pada rambutnya yang mengilap basah. Sasuke selalu malas mengeringkan rambut.

"Kau yang berisik! Setiap membuka mulut pasti bilang berisik padaku. Betapa menyebalkan!" Naruto menggerutu, wajahnya menatap seseorang yang berdiri tegak di belakang handycam.

Ketukan kaki menandakan Sasuke datang mendekat, dia duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Kubilang berisik ya berisik. _Just shut up._"

Sasuke mendekat ke arah depan dimana wajah Naruto berada dekat handycam. Sebuah tangan besar membekap lensa handycam jelas-jelas itu tangan Sasuke karena posisi tangan Naruto yang memegang handycam tidak memungkinkannya mengkover lensa. Dalam waktu beberapa detik hanya warna hitam yang tampak pada layar handycam, tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Telapak tangan dibuka, Sasuke menghilang. Kamera kembali menampilkan sebuah ruangan. Kali ini hanya Naruto seorang. Dia mematung di tempat, wajahnya semerah biji delima yang baru masak.

Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja siuman dari tidur panjangnya. "Sepertinya hal itu bisa membuatmu berhenti mengoceh."

Beberapa detik Naruto membeku sebelum Sasuke mendecih. "Mengacalah Naruto, wajahmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Keh."

"Hei!"

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menciumku!" Naruto beranjak berdiri untuk mengejar Sasuke, handycam diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Sasuke! Hoy! Berhenti disana atau kubuang seluruh persediaan tomatmu!" teriaknya.

Masih merekam, latar video adalah sofa beludru berwarna biru yang berpandang-pandangan dengan lensa handycam seolah saling balas tersenyum, tempat terakhir dimana sisa-sisa bau Sasuke dan Naruto tercium. Latar suara adalah gerutuan Naruto yang mengejar langkah-langkah panjang Sasuke dan kecamannya terhadap tindakan tiba-tiba yang barusan dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

.

Sasuke menekan kepalanya yang mulai pusing, video selanjutnya diputar.

Naruto menampilkan wajah terkejut, seakan baru melihat sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya ia lihat. Rahangnya terbuka lebar.

Sasuke pasang muka cuek melihat Naruto bergumam padanya. Pandangannya menyiratkan 'Apa? Aku tidak boleh pegang handycam?'

Sasuke dengan handycam menyala di tangannya. Pemandangan yang langka karena semenjak Naruto membeli handycam itu Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh handycamnya. Jangankan menyentuh, setiap kali Naruto menyodorkan handycam di antara mereka Sasuke langsung pasang muka malas dan tidak pernah mau ikut sengaja terekam di dalamnya. Dia bukanlah orang yang narsis.

"Wow Sas. Aku terkejut." Raut wajah kaget Naruto memenuhi handycam tentu saja tidak melihat pada lensa, dia menatap Sasuke yang fokus merekam wajah Naruto.

"Hm. Seperti yang tercetak di wajahmu. Ekspresi kebodohan."

Naruto mendecih. "Kemari rekam kita berdua, kesinikan handycamnya," katanya menepuk pinggir kolam renang. Kedua kaki Naruto masuk ke dalam air, seperti sedang berendam dalam air panas. Sementara si pirang duduk tenang di pinggir kolam renang.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku yang akan merekamkannya untukmu. Kalau kau sendiri yang merekam sudah terlalau _mainstream_," balasnya duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto mendekat memegang dahi Sasuke, video menampilkan sembarang gambar. "Tidak panas. Tapi kenapa tingkahmu aneh sekali."

Tangan Naruto ditepis. "Bicaralah semaumu. Bertingkahlah sesukamu. Anggap aku tidak ada dan bersikaplah natural seperti biasanya kau _lypsinc_ di depan handycam."

"_Seriously_. Sudah makan tomat kan? _You look so weird._"

"Berisik." Wajah datar-kesal Sasuke terlihat lucu di matanya.

Kernyitan dahi. "Sasuke, sikapmu hari ini sangat aneh. Kau tidak mencoba untuk berdebat kembali denganku kan?"

"Jangan mengungkit debat itu lagi, aku jelas akan kalah. Lakukan sesukamu sajalah aku sudah malas membahasnya," balasnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik hati. Ughh.." Naruto menjepit Sasuke keras dalam lengannya. Terlalu keras hingga Sasuke sulit bernapas.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya sadis mendorong dahi Naruto mengakibatkan dia jatuh ke kolam renang dengan bunyi 'byur' keras. Tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan permukaan air. Untung Naruto pandai berenang.

"_Shit_ Sas! Apa yang kau lakukan. Lihat, bajuku basah semua."

Beberapa air kolam terciprat ke lensa handycam. Sasuke melap lensa tersebut dengan kaosnya. Sudah bersih.

Kembali memfokuskan lensanya. "Tetap disana. Aku akan merekammu." Sasuke mengitari kolam renang, mencari sudut yang pas untuk merekam Naruto. Kepala pirang berputar mengikuti arah jalan Sasuke.

"Senang ya melihatku seperti ini."

"Hm. Hiburan bagiku. Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa lebar Naruto sampai heran dibuatnya.

Naruto, menggerakkan tubuhnya _back crawl stroke_ kesana kemari, menatap ke lensa –bukan sebenarnya menatap ke wajah Sasuke yang terhalang lensa handycam.

"Tetap seperti itu, kelihatan bagus Nar." Sasuke menggenggam kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangan agar posisi Naruto dalam layar tidak mengalami goncangan.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke, mencapai tepi kolam. "Aku tidak mau basah sendiri."

Dia men_tackle_ kaki Sasuke dari bawah dengan dua tangan bebasnya.

Sasuke jatuh ke kolam renang bersama handycam dalam genggamannya.

"Bodoh, kenapa menarik-

Sasuke ditenggelamkan bersama Naruto ke dalam kolam setinggi dua meter itu sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, belum mengambil napas juga tentunya. Sasuke dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya ketika Naruto menciumnya membuat bunyi gelembung-gelembung udara naik ke permukaan. Awalnya terasa seperti _CPR_ dalam air. Namun Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Naruto mendekat padanya. Kembali bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Handycam _water resistant_ itu tetap menyala. Kali ini Naruto sudah sigap terlebih dahulu memposisikan lensa dari samping wajahnya dan Sasuke, menyoroti keduanya dalam air. Melayang dengan rambut bergerak-gerak semirip _lily_ laut.

.

Video berikutnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut.

Video dibuka dengan penampakan _close up_ wajah mulus Naruto. Dia berbisik. "Sshht. Jangan berisik."

"Kita akan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Jangan berisik atau Sasuke akan terbangun."

Naruto membuka perlahan sebuah pintu kayu setinggi kisaran dua meter. Kaki-kakinya menapak pelan, takut-takut apabila nantinya dia akan membangunkan seseorang yang sedang terlelap tidur.

Sasuke tidur dengan tenang. Seakan jika terjadi tsunami dia tidak akan terbangun. Lengan kanan menutupi separuh wajah atasnya. Naruto mendekatkan diri pada hidung Sasuke, mendengarkan setiap hela-hela napas yang keluar masuk hidung mancungnya. Pelan-pelan dia ikut bernapas menyamai ritme helaan Sasuke.

Handycam diletakkan Naruto di meja kamar, merekam keduanya.

Naruto mendekat kembali pada Sasuke. Bermenit-menit duduk diam memandangi wajah tidurnya. Terkadang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya atau sekadar mengusap rambut hitamnya. Dia menunduk untuk mencium pipi kanan Sasuke. Kehati-hatiannya sangat kentara dari caranya berjengit mundur setelahnya.

Naruto kembali menghadap handycam yang berada di atas meja. "Sasuke, kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat damai jika tidur seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak tega jika kau sampai terbangun. Hehehe."

Tawa terhenti. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Umm, bagaimana mengatakannya padamu?" Ada ekspresi canggung di matanya. "Mungkin ini kali terakhir aku merekam kegiatan kita."

Kedua jemari Naruto saling meremat satu sama lain dia atas meja."Sudah berapa lama aku melakukan kegiatan ini? Mmm, aku tidak begitu ingat, mungkin ketika aku sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat kita akan berpisah. Tidak tahu siapa yang akan pergi lebih dulu tapi yah, tebakanmu benar aku yang akan pergi lebih dulu. Ha."

"Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat semenjak kita kuliah bersama, tinggal bersama. Aku jadi keracunan tomat dan ini semua salahmu." Naruto mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuk di depan lensa.

Jeda panjang sebelum Naruto memulai kembali perkataannya.

"Aku adalah anak tunggal Sasuke, kau juga tahu dan aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku. Seberapa besarpun aku mencintaimu, aku lebih menghormati Ayah dan Ibuku. Kita –tidak bisa. Aku menolaknya. Kau paham betul alasannya. Kita sudah sering membicarakannya, meskipun jadi terus-menerus berdebat gara-gara masalah ini tapi aku tetap bersikukuh kita tidak bisa. "

"Sasuke, aku tahu kita saling menyukai satu sama lain. Well, entah ini cinta atau bukan karena aku juga tidak begitu paham apa itu definisi cinta sebenarnya. Sebut saja cinta karena kurasa kata suka terlalu sepele untuk kita."

"Aku mencintaimu dan dari semua pernyataanmu tentangku aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kita mengumbar kata-kata itu setiap hari seolah kita tidak bisa bernapas jika tidak mengatakannya, hahaha kekanakkan sekali," bisiknya sambil mengusap tengkuk.

"Tapi kau dan aku tahu bahwa kita tidak perlu melabeli hubungan kita dengan judul 'kekasih'. Kau adalah seseorang yang membuatku nyaman. Dan jangan menyebutku bodoh karena aku tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Aku masih cukup waras."

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf, karena kurasa tindakanku benar. Kau tahu? Ada semacam keyakinan yang orang banyak lebih yakini daripada hanya perkataan beberapa golongan minor. Dan ya, golongan minor yang kalah akan dianggap selalu salah. Dengan tegas aku mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku salah, kita tidak pada tempatnya." Naruto berkata dengan menggebu-gebu tapi pancaran matanya menunjukkan keredupan.

Dagu ditopang, dahi diusap. "Ayah mengenalkanku dengan seseorang, tapi aku tidak akan menunjukkan fotonya padamu. Aku beri hint sedikit, wajahnya mirip denganmu, mungkin itu yang membuatku menyetujuinya. Jujur aku tidak peduli meskipun akan kesulitan nantinya. Dunia tetap berjalan Sas."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya keras dan panjang, sekalian membuang beban berat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menggelayuti pikirannya. "Dari awal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kita hanya berteman, hingga sekarang kita masih berteman. Ingat Sas, motto pertemanan kita _unbreakable bond, _ikatan yang tidak terpisah. Jadi, kuharap setelah ini kita juga masih bisa berhubungan dengan baik walau kelihatannya sulit." Sayangnya beban berat tidak bisa semudah itu hilang hanya dengan menghela napas.

"Ah, ya.. Aku hanya mau bilang bahwa –disini bukan hanya kau yang terluka. Ini benar-benar –menyakitkan juga untukku."

Pemandangan yang memenuhi video adalah Naruto, wajah sok tegarnya mencoba menghentikan air yang sudah berada di sudut mata dengan cara mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Berhasil, karena setelahnya Naruto tersenyum lebar, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lihat, aku tidak menangis. Jadi awas saja kalau kau menangis! Tinju ini siap mengenai pipimu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan tinju main-mainnya pada lensa handycam pelan.

"_Well, _Sasuke. Selamat tinggal." Setelahnya rekaman mati.

Jika Naruto kembali memerhatikan baik-baik wajah tidur Sasuke mungkin dia akan tahu kenyataan bahwa-

Dibalik lengan yang menutupi matanya Sasuke menangis.

Naruto bodoh. Apa dia pikir Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataannya?

Sasuke tahu setelah Naruto mematikan handycamnya dia terburu-buru keluar dari kamar itu sambil menutup wajah penuh tangisannya. Sasuke tahu saat pintu depan dibuka dan Naruto pergi. Malam itu Sasuke tidak tidur sampai pagi hanya untuk menemukan sebuah handycam putih kesayangan Naruto tertinggal di atas meja dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke menekan opsi '_Next_' hanya untuk menemukan bahwa layar bergeming.

Tidak ada lagi video yang tersisa di handycam itu.

Sasuke mengerang keras, memencet tombol di handycam berkali-kali seperti orang frustasi, dia bahkan memukul benda mati itu. Melemparkan handycam itu ke sudut dinding. Sasuke menangis keras, kali ini dia tidak segan-segan menahannya.

Dia jatuh tertidur di sofa dengan berbagai patahan _memory card_ tersebar di sekitarnya.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Naruto berdiri menghadap sebuah cermin. Kedua tangan mengepal di atas meja kamar. Pandangannya tertuju langsung pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dalam cermin. Tercetak jelas menggambarkan bagaimana frustasinya seorang Naruto.

"Sasuke." Dalam pancaran matanya sendiri Naruto tidak melihat keyakinan dalam perkataannya.

"Disini bukan hanya kau yang terluka."

Mendadak ada duri yang menyangkut dalam tenggorokannya. Rasanya seperti baru menelan bubuk merica melewati tenggorokan, bahkan hidungnya ikut sesak bernapas.

"Kenapa rasanya aku terus-terusan ingin menangis. Sial."

Naruto memukulkan kaki kanannya pada kaki meja, dagunya terangkat, kepalanya mendongak. Ketika wajahnya diturunkan air mata kanan jatuh menetes. "_Shit._"

"Sudah berapa kali? Masih tidak bisa mengontrol air mata sialan ini," bisiknya sambil memukul kepala.

"_Damn eyes_." Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tidak bisa diam. Mengusap kasar kedua mata dengan pangkal telapak tangan. Wajahnya melirik tiga koper yang duduk rapi di samping pintu kamar.

"Masa bodoh, kalau perlu aku bahkan bisa menggigit lidahku sampai berdarah."

Naruto menghela napas, memegang handycam kesayangannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Sudah saatnya.

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan kamar yang sunyi dengan tempat sampah yang roboh dan _tissue _basah berceceran.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
